A computing data center may include one or more computing systems including a plurality of compute nodes that may include various compute structures (e.g., servers or sleds) and may be physically located on multiple racks. The sleds may include a number of physical resources interconnected via one or more compute structures and buses. In some instances, a computing data center including the sleds and physical resources may process sensitive, confidential and/or valuable information such as medical or financial records, proprietary business data, and licensed multimedia content. Thus, customers of processing this information may require strict control of the hardware and software used to process this valuable information to prevent attacks and ensure the integrity of the data center's physical resources. Thus, embodiments may be directed to preventing changes to hardware and software and solving other problems to ensure the integrity of a data center.